Wouldn't It Be Good
by Enlee
Summary: It's Cuddy's birthday. Will House make it a special occasion? Oneshot Huddy fluff. Please R&R!


House doesn't dress up very often, so it's usually a special occasion when he can be bothered to do just that. The fact that he considered her birthday to be a special occasion made turning another year older something of a blessing instead of a curse.

He was waiting for her at the restaurant, dressed in charcoal slacks and a matching jacket, gray shirt and dark blue tie. He had even traded in his sneakers for the evening, swapping them for dress shoes. The whole ensemble was simple and tasteful. Something that wouldn't draw to much attention from strangers, he left that to her. Cuddy caught a whiff of woodsy cologne when she walked up to him.

"Hello there, Birthday Girl," House greeted her, smiling at her and her revealing black dress, cut low in the front and high in the thigh.

"Hello yourself," she said, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Nice dress. Where's the rest of it?"

"I asked the sales woman the same thing and almost bought something else. But as we women know, for better or for worse, a little cleavage goes a long way when it comes to getting what we want." She paused to look around, admiring the fancy table clothes, candles, champagne bubbling in crystal flutes and waiters fawning over every diner in the place. The most exclusive restaurant in the city, and House managed to time it perfectly. "This place is packed from open to close every day of the year. How did you ever get a reservation?"

"I planned ahead. But if you don't want me to spend a ridiculous amount on a fancy dinner for you, we can go get some McNuggets."

"You never plan ahead, even for McNuggets."

"The idea of seeing you and your cleavage with plate of overpriced food is enough to make any man phone in a reservation several months ahead."

"I'm not buying it. You can see my cleavage anytime, and you usually do. Now what brought this on?"

"I wanted to do something nice for you, and your birthday was as good of a time as any," House explained, "I wasn't sure what you would like, so I asked Wilson for some advice."

"Wilson?" Cuddy gasped.

"There's a reason he's walked down the aisle three time, Lisa, and it's not because he takes his dates to the drive-thru."

"Sir?" The beaming maître d' materialized from nowhere. "The table for you and your lovely guest is ready."

"Lead the way," House said.

As they followed the maître d', Cuddy said, "I hope they have cheesecake."

"Not tonight," House said, as he watched her settled into the chair the maître d' held out for her. "Dessert is at my place, boss."

"Are you kidding?"

"It will be worth your while."

"Is that a promise?"

"Damn right it is." Their waiter appeared, and House ordered some red wine while they looked at the menus. "Order whatever you want, boss. Just be sure to save some room for me."

* * *

There were a dozen red roses in the middle of the kitchen table.

"Impressed yet, boss?" House asked with a knowing grin as he loosened and took off his tie, stuffed it into his jacket pocket, and draped the jacket across the back of his chair.

"I'm getting there." Cuddy gave him a quick kiss. "Where's this wonderful dessert you promised? Is it really worth giving up those restaurant éclairs for?"

"Have a seat and it'll be right up."

Cuddy sat and watched as he took a bakery box out of the fridge and set it on the table, and out of the box came a cake. The sweet smell of the cream cheese frosting soon filled air, overpowering the roses. House stuck one candle in the center and lit it.

"Make a wish, Lisa."

She did, and blew out the tiny flame.

House limped over to the cupboard and got out two plates. "Did your wish come true?"

"Not yet, but there are still a few hours of my birthday left." She smiled at him and took the candle out of the cake.

The plates were set on his place at the table, then he got out two glasses, and further impressed Cuddy by filling up her glass with soy milk. He filled up his own with 2 percent, and cut the cake--red velvet.

"Thank you," Cuddy said.

"You're quite welcome, Birthday Girl."

"I mean for this entire evening."

"Only the best for the Birthday Girl. Now eat your cake or I'm going to hide your present."

"Present? You didn't have to--"

"But I did. Now eat your cake."

The cake was moist and rich and delicious. They ate, shared private jokes, stole glances and quick grins ask their forks clinked against the plates. Several times his hand brushed hers. Deliberately. House liked the cake and soon another wedge appeared on his plate. Another small slice appeared in front of Cuddy. Both were gone in minutes.

"All done," she said pointedly, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Yes, you are," House said, looking at her empty plate. "I'll be right back."

He got up and Cuddy listened to him limp across the living room, then a faint snick of a light switch and low rustling sound. Clicking as the cane brought him back, holding a small package wrapped in blue paper with pink and green ribbons.

"Happy Birthday, Lisa," he said, holding out the gift.

"Thank you, Greg."

She took the package, and had to restrain herself from tearing it open in a frenzy like a little kid. Through the wrapping paper she could tell it was a clothing box. The ribbons came off, then the paper, taking her time and trying not to appear too eager. She took off the lid and laughed as she looked at a brand new Jack Daniel's tee shirt. A different design, but Jack all the same.

"I love it!" she declared, lifting up the shirt to get a better look at it.

"Only you could appreciate such a fine quality garment, Lisa."

"You better believe I do!" she said. "Woo…all that rich food has made me sleepy. I need some coffee." House moved to stand up, but Cuddy said, "No, I'll get it. You've already done plenty."

"You sure about that, boss?"

Cuddy glanced over and noted his sly grin. "I like to think so. Do you want some?"

"If you don't mind."

Not that she wouldn't give him a cup even if she did. They chatted away while waiting for the water to heat up. Cuddy took the opportunity to slip off her heels. The dress would follow soon, then the new shirt would be on her for maybe five whole minutes until House's greedy hands took it off.

The water was boiling, and soon two steaming cups were filled to the brim. She brought them over, careful not to slosh any on the bare skin of her hands. It wasn't until she sat down that she noticed a pencil-case sized box sitting across her plate. A black velvet box. A jewelry box.

"What's this?" she managed to ask before her breath caught in her throat.

"Your _real_ birthday present," he answered. "The fancy dinner was just the opening act. This is the grand finale."

"But--"

"No nothing, Lisa. No protesting. No refusing. Now how about opening it."

"Greg, you shouldn't have--"

"I should have and I did. Now open it."

Trying to keep her hands from shaking, Cuddy opened the box, the velvet soft under her fingertips. A bracelet with several carats worth of sapphires and diamonds shining on white gold lay inside.

She tried to choke out, "Oh, my God", but couldn't. All she could do was clamp her hand over her mouth. The dinner and cake were all above and beyond the call of duty, especially for as purposely unromantic as Gregory House.

"I know I've said before that diamonds and jewels were for gold diggers and shrews," House said. "But there's an exception to every rule. I figured after all this time you deserved a little proof of that you are most definitely the exception."

As Cuddy tried to comprehend his words, she stuttered, "It's…it's beautiful." And it was. Sapphires of the deepest blue, and the whitest diamonds. He waited until they were safe in his apartment because this was a private thing, at least private for House since he wouldn't be able to stand all the gawking of the other diners if he had given it to her at the restaurant. Because House wanted her to know that she was the exception to his strange set of rules when it came to opposite sex. That she deserved something special on her birthday. That he wanted her to have something that let her know what she meant to him. A beautiful token that would last.

"Something told me you would like it," House said, obviously pleased with her reaction to his gift. "Now how about taking it out of the box. Let's see how it looks on you."

Cuddy, still in shock, could only hold her wrist out as House took the bracelet hooked it around he wrist. The white gold was cool against her skin. The jewels shined and glittered as if there were tiny flashes of electricity within them. She couldn't take her eyes off them, the beautiful stones that ringed her wrist as if they had always been there.

She was jolted out of her reverie when House spoke up. "I'd say it looks pretty damn good on you, boss. What do you say?"

Cuddy found her voice again. "I have to agree."

"Damn right you do," House said, admiring her and his gift. "Now let's see how it looks with your new shirt."

--The End.


End file.
